1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a method for establishing a communication channel and an image receiving apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for establishing a communication channel with an image transmitting apparatus by a wirelessly connected image receiving apparatus, and an image receiving apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image receiving apparatus receives an image signal from an image transmitting apparatus having a tuner, and displays an image corresponding to the received image signal. The main image receiving apparatus in the related art is a television (TV), and an example of an image transmitting apparatus is a set-top box.
The image receiving apparatus and the image transmitting apparatus may be connected by wire or wirelessly. If the image receiving apparatus and the image transmitting apparatus are connected by wire, the image receiving apparatus receives the image signal from the image transmitting apparatus through a wire cable, and if the image receiving apparatus and the image transmitting apparatus are connected wirelessly, the image receiving apparatus receives the image signal from the image transmitting apparatus wirelessly. In the related art, an image receiving apparatus and an image transmitting apparatus connected wirelessly are provided in a single set.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a method for establishing a communication channel of a related art image receiving apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a TV 100 and a set top box 20 are connected wirelessly as an image receiving apparatus 200 and an image transmitting apparatus respectively. If power is supplied, the TV 100 establishes the communication channel to communicate stably with the set top box 20 connected wirelessly.
In FIG. 1, a plurality of sets may be placed in a factory, a shop, or a home. If power is supplied to a plurality of TVs 100, 120, and 140 and set top boxes 20, 22, and 24 simultaneously, an image is broken due to the same communication channel being shared by at least two TVs among the plurality of TVs 100, 120, and 140.
Particularly if power is supplied, the plurality of TVs 100, 120, and 140 attempt to connect wirelessly with respective set top boxes 20, 22, and 24. If the TV and the set top box are connected wirelessly, the plurality of TVs 100, 120, 140 search the communication channel to communicate stably with respective set top boxes 20, 22, and 24. If a starting time when the plurality of TVs 100, 120, 140 search the communication channel is the same, and the standard to determine the stability of the communication channel is similar, the plurality of TVs 100, 120, and 140 may establish the same communication channel.
While more than two TVs among the plurality of TVs 100, 120, and 140 establish the same communication channel, different image signals are received from the respective set top boxes 20, 22, and 24. As a result, inter-channel interference may occur. For example, the first and second TVs 100 and 120 establish the same communication channel. The first TV 100 may receive the image signal transmitted from the first set top box 20 to channel 7, and the second TV 120 may receive the image signal transmitted from the second set top box 22 to channel 11. Since the first and second TVs 100 and 120 share the same communication channel, the first TV 100 receives the image signal transmitted from the set top box 20 to channel 7 and also the image signal transmitted to channel 11. Different image signals are received by one TV, so the image is not displayed satisfactorily. In other words, a broken image formed by mixing the two images is displayed.
Accordingly, when there are a plurality of sets consisting of an image receiving apparatus and an image transmitting apparatus which communicate wirelessly, a method is required for preventing an image deterioration due to inter-channel interference.